Duelling Club
The Duelling Club was started by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart when the Chamber of Secrets was opened during the 1992–1993 school year. He was given permission to teach students how to duel in an attempt to help them learn to protect themselves. Lockhart was joined by Professor Snape, who worked as his assistant. However, Lockhart merely made a fool out of himself as Snape's Disarming Charm sent him flying across the stage. Known meetings During the first meeting, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy duelled. When Draco conjured a snake to attack his opponent, it was angered by Lockhart who launched it into the air, and Harry learned, along with the rest of the school, that he was a Parselmouth when he stopped the snake from attacking Justin Finch-Fletchley. This led some to suspect that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin who had released the monster from the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione Granger duelled Millicent Bulstrode in the club; despite a standard "no contact" rule in duelling, Millicent ended up putting Hermione in a headlock. Hermione later used the dark hair that came off Millicent's robes onto her own when she brewed Polyjuice Potion in her, Harry, and Ron's efforts to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room to find out who Slytherin's Heir was. The hair she used, however, ended up being from Millicent's cat. Ron Weasley duelled Seamus Finnigan where his spell went horribly wrong with his broken wand. Disbandment Presumably, the club was disbanded when Lockhart lost his memory and was removed as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The Club was, though, reinstated by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in 1996 as a precaution when Lord Voldemort had been officially announced at large once again. Each house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor had their own head of duelling club member who acted as a leader and would arrange practice duels. Each house also had their own personal duelling area from which students of all houses could go to duel. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) Known members Gryffindor *Alicia Spinnet (1992–1993 school year) *Angelina Johnson (1992–1993 school year) *Angus Matlock (1996-1997 school year) *Edward (1992-1993 school year) *Emily (1992-1993 school year) *Fred Weasley (1992-1993 school year) *George Weasley (1992-1993 school year) *Harry Potter (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Hermione Granger (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Katie Bell (1992–1993 school year) *Lee Jordan (1992-1993 school year) *Neil Randall (1996-1997 school year) *Neville Longbottom (1992-1993 school year) *Oliver Wood (1992-1993 school year) *Romilda Vane (1996-1997 school year) *Ronald Weasley (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Seamus Finnigan (1992-1993 school year) *Stewart (1992-1993 school year) Hufflepuff *Anthony Otterburn (1996-1997 school year) *Ernie Macmillan (1992-1993 school year) *Hannah Abbott (1992-1993 school year) *Heather (1992-1993 school year) *Hufflepuff Duelling Club Captain (1996-1997 school year) *Justin Finch-Fletchley (1992-1993 school year) *Karl Limpley (1996-1997 school year) *Kouta Ohnishi (1996-1997 school year) *Rhonda Fladbury (1996-1997 school year) *Susan Bones (1992-1993 school year) Ravenclaw *Alannis (1996-1997 school year) *Andrew (1992-1993 school year) *Helen Dawlish (1996-1997 school year) *Rebecca (1992-1993 school year) *Shoma Ichikawa (1996-1997 school year) *Trevor Birch (1996-1997 school year) Slytherin *Bridget (1992-1993 school year) *Draco Malfoy (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Fergus Cowley (1996-1997 school year) *Irfan Mustaq (1996-1997 school year) *Maynard Hatton (1996-1997 school year) *Millicent Bulstrode (1992-1993 school year) *Peter (1992-1993 school year) *Rachel (1992-1993 school year) *Roy (1992-1993 school year) *Slytherin Duelling Club Captain (1996-1997 school year) See also * Duelling Trophy * Duel Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Duelling Clubs es:Club de Duelo nl:Duelleerclub